


【魄魄】你的向日葵有籽吗

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 沙雕｜花吐症
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 2





	【魄魄】你的向日葵有籽吗

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //2020.08.11生日贺文  
> //沙雕文学之花吐症  
> //禁止二改二传丨禁止上升真人

白敬亭看着洗手池里自己刚吐出来的那朵硕大向日葵，陷入了自己是不是已经喝麻了的终极困惑。

今天是明星大侦探第二季收官的日子，为庆祝第二季圆满结束，大家在录制后约在附近的饭店聚餐。在情绪和氛围的烘托大家都喝了不少啤酒，快意畅谈。可当饭吃到一半，白敬亭却突然觉得喉咙发痒，反胃不适。

才喝了这点酒不至于吧！白敬亭仔细回想自己今天喝了多少，越想越觉得不是酒的原因。

“白白不舒服吗？看你一直咳嗽。”坐在旁边的吴映洁关切地问到。

“没事没事。”

糟糕，感觉有什么要从胃部翻涌而出。

“我可能是喝的有点多吧......”白敬亭强忍着不适解释。说罢他三步并做两步冲向了洗手间，留下吴映洁在原地。

刚跑到洗手池边就感到胃部一股上涌，伴随着鲜花特有的植物气味，他哇的一声吐在了洗手池里。当白敬亭看清自己吐出来的东西之后站在原地。

这花？我吐的？

这有点超出白敬亭24年以来的认知了。

正当白敬亭不知所措的时候身后传来了一个熟悉的声音，“小白没事吧？酒量不好刚刚就别喝那么多啊，你看看你这吐的......”

话的尾音在看到洗手池内的物什之后被硬生生地扼住，洁白的洗手盆中央一朵巴掌大的向日葵绚烂地绽放着，亮眼的黄色在单色瓷盆的衬托下热情夺目。

“这个，我，呃，何老师，我......”白敬亭看了眼何炅又看了眼盆里的花。那花安静的呆着，像在和他说：“自己的事自己解释啊看我干嘛。”

“小白”，何老师突然严肃，“这个花是你吐出来的吗？”

“我，我......”白敬亭不知道该说是还是不是，就连他自己都不敢相信，好好一个人怎么就开始吐花了？这不会是在做梦吧？想到这里，白敬亭抬起手就狠狠地给了自己一巴掌。

“啪！”手掌和脸颊撞击的声音异常清脆而响亮。

“嗷！”

早知道这么痛就不打这么大力了！白敬亭捂着通红的脸颊懊悔不已。

“你这孩子！”何炅吓了一跳，赶紧凑上前来，“是就是，不是就不是，打自己干什么，疼不疼？”

看着何老师担忧的样子，白敬亭突然极其委屈，“是我吐的，可是我真的不知道为什么会这样，何老师是不是喝多了？”

“唉”，何炅重重地叹了口气，用白敬亭听不到的声音自言自语，“果然......”

“小白，你有喜欢的人。”

白敬亭听到这一怔，何炅用的不是疑问句。这不是在讨论吐花的事吗，怎么突然扯到喜欢的人上了？但说到底他确实有喜欢的人，但这是他心底里深深埋藏的秘密，是想说却不敢也不能说的苦涩心意。他自认为隐藏的很好，有信心不会被任何人发觉，可此时何老师斩钉截铁的语气又是怎么回事？

“我......没有啊......”他还想抵赖一下，可当听到何炅接下来的话之后彻底噤了声。

“你生病了白敬亭，你昨天是不是摸了我放在化妆间的栀子花，唉真的，怪我。你这是花吐症，心底对喜欢的人的爱意由于长久的积压化成花，看起来无害可是不治疗的话会逐渐充满你的胃，堵塞喉咙和肺，直到窒息而亡的！”

“什么玩意儿？！”白敬亭是真的第一次听说这么奇葩的病，虽然他不知道这和何炅的桌上的栀子花，和他喜欢的人有什么关系，可人都能从心里产生花来，这逻辑讲不讲的通还重要吗？！

“那我是不是得赶紧去看医生啊！”

“这病医生治不了！得找到你喜欢的人才行！”

“哈？”白敬亭觉得他和何炅两个人之间最起码得有一个人醉的不轻。

看白敬亭一脸不相信，何炅一时着急也讲不清楚，干脆拿手机过来点开百度搜给他看，“你自己看看吧。”

白敬亭边看边念，“......需要喜欢的人的吻化解”，这病是抄袭了睡美人吧？是吧？是吧？是吧？

太荒唐了，白敬亭双手抱头两眼无神。别说找那人要一个吻了，仅仅是想象和她说“我喜欢你”白敬亭就需要耗尽全身力气。趁白敬亭晃神的时候，胃部又是一阵翻腾。“呕！”一朵更大的向日葵从他口中喷出。

从口中吐出来时还是小小一团的黄色丸子，当脱离了白敬亭的口腔之后便开始在空中舒展，黄色的花瓣一瓣一瓣张开，像开了慢动作镜头。当落到地上与坚硬的地面碰撞，花瓣四散，溅起金黄的浪花。

这朵掉在了洗手间的门口，刚好掉在了一双白色球鞋的旁边。“哇！好漂亮！”白色球鞋的主人说，“里面会有葵花籽吗？”

“啊？”面对不着调的问题白敬亭反应很迟钝，但是看到那人想要捡起来的动作却迅速喊出声，“别碰！”

在他的声音发出来的同时他还听到了另一个声音，和他说了一模一样的话。何炅：“别碰！”

吴映洁正准备把向日葵捡起来看看里面的到底有没有籽，被他们两这一声吼得钉在了原地，“这，怎么了吗？为什么不可以捡？”

反应更加激烈制止她的人没解释，反而快走两步将地上的花捡了起来装进了运动裤的口袋，“没什么”。

“好了好了回去吃饭吧。”白敬亭率先走出洗手间，再次把吴映洁留在身后。

看着他离去的背影吴映洁心被狠狠地揪了一下。果然，他是有喜欢的人的。吴映洁看白敬亭离开太久，有些担心边偷偷也出来想去看看他怎么样，于是就从刚刚从厕所传来的断断续续的话语中抓到关键词。“花吐症”，原来还有这样的病症，她查完之后感叹不已。

所以白敬亭喜欢的人是谁？好羡慕她。

也不知道什么时候吴映洁发现自己喜欢的白敬亭，可能是因为某一次帮忙打开车门，或者是在被调侃时替她解围，也有可能是因为他在不断地成长，不断地散发着富有魅力的气息。自己的明明一开始只是把他当做弟弟而已，可在相处之中，她却不自觉地被他吸引，为他沦陷，急速下坠入深渊。

可她也只敢借着综艺的剧本去问他是喜欢自己还是喜欢乔，假装模仿粉丝们的应援对他说“我爱你”，仅此而已。

吴映洁站在男洗手间的门口，远远地看着洗手池中央被落下的孤零零的花。明明那么美，可看到的时候从心底里却溢出汩汩忧伤，令她沉痛的不能呼吸。

“啊！”

他们所在的包间突然传来一阵惊呼，吴映洁听到赶忙跑回去，结果在回去的路上看到了一地的向日葵。顺着向日葵的指引来到包间，在人群中央白敬亭脸色苍白呼吸急促，眼眶因为呕吐充满生理泪水。

听说用情越深，吐出来的花就会越多，绽放的越美。吴映洁觉得自己彻底的失败了，败给了白敬亭心里的那个不知名的人，他对那人的爱，已经可以形成花海。

饭局被迫中断，白敬亭被拉到一旁的沙发上休息，所有人都围了过来。

“小白啊”，撒贝宁握着他的手眉头紧紧皱成川字，“你......”

“呕！”一朵太阳花喷在了撒贝宁脸上。

“白白！”，她焦急地走向他，终于忍不住带了哭腔，是谁都好，救救他吧。他们亲吻也没有关系，他们在一起也没关系，他以后的一切都和我不相关也没有关系，我只是不想他死啊！  
撒贝宁刚把花从脸上拿了下来，又被急匆匆跑过来的吴映洁撞飞到另一边去。

“你不要过来！呕！”在白敬亭抬眼看到吴映洁的瞬间感到胃部点燃了一把火，焦灼刺痛，视野中的画面似乎也燃烧了起来，一片鲜红。他很努力地按住腹部，想要抑制住呕吐的冲动，可惜只是徒劳。大把大把的金黄色太阳从口中奔涌而出，倾泻一地。

吴映洁走向他的脚步被这一片花海阻隔，只得站在原地望向海那边神情痛苦万分的白敬亭。他心里的那股名为爱火焰顺着向日葵蔓延，烧上了吴映洁的脚踝，小腿，直到心里，狠狠地炙烤着她的心。他那深切的爱，全是因为别人。

“你们，先离开吧”，白敬亭好不容易停止了呕吐，虚弱地下了逐客令。

众人在他的极力劝阻下离开了这间房间，到外面等候他休整，只剩下了他一个人倒在沙发上仰望天花板。我不想死啊，白敬亭又呕出了几朵向日葵后默默地想。可也不想她吻上一个自己不爱的人。

白敬亭虚弱地倚靠在沙发上，身体因为频繁的呕吐而虚弱不已，各项感官都变得极其麻木，甚至没有听到门被轻轻推开的声音。等他意识到身旁有个人的时候，那人已经走到沙发旁两步远了。

“谁？”

抬头看到吴映洁拿着向日葵站在他面前。

“你！你怎么能！不是说了不要碰！”白敬亭想站起来却又体力不支摔倒在沙发上。

“白敬亭”，吴映洁赶忙跑过来搀扶，“我只是想帮你，我，我不想你死。”她也不知道脚是怎么不受自己的控制，鬼使神差地带她来到了白敬亭面前。

白敬亭深呼吸了几口，“这种病是有传染性的，你怎么不听话啊......”

“我......”伴随着一阵咳嗽，一朵紫色的四瓣小花从吴映洁口中跳了出来，落在了白敬亭的膝上，带着点点芬香。吴映洁看到后惊慌地捂住了嘴巴，而白敬亭却猛然坐了起来，拿起小花仔细端详。

看清了花的样子，白敬亭突然垂下了手，无奈地笑了。

“我有一个大胆的猜测，你愿意和我一起验证一下吗？”

吴映洁完全不明白他在说什么，可是还是点点头。下一秒虽然喉咙发痒，似乎又有花瓣要逃脱口腔，可出口却被封闭。是白敬亭俯身靠近，轻轻吻上了吴映洁的嘴唇。

在一片绚烂的向日葵花海中，吴映洁感受到口中的小花似乎随着白敬亭温柔而又炙热的吻融化，只留下一丝清甜。地上的向日葵似乎也冒着火星，在心意互通的瞬间被四射的火星引燃，暗自燃烧着，滚烫火热。

“你是为了救我吗？你怎么知道我喜欢你的？”他们分开时吴映洁抱着一颗向日葵，小脸红红地问，她从这一系列的反应似乎知道了白敬亭喜欢的人是谁，但她不敢确定，感到不可思议。

“因为，你吐出来的是丁香花。”

“还有，这不仅仅是为了救你。也是为了救我自己。”

“我喜欢你，吴映洁。”

END

【双北】彩蛋1  
“完了完了”，白敬亭前脚刚去洗手间，何炅就慌慌张张地扯了扯撒贝宁的袖子，轻声说“小白好像刚刚不小心摸了我放在化妆间的花，他现在这样是不是被传染了？”

“不会吧！”撒贝宁眼睛一下睁圆，“都说那花没啥好的，你偏要留着。”

“那我想着你病好了也不吐了，我就留一朵做纪念。没想到把我们小白坑了。”

“不一定不一定”，撒贝宁试图冷静分析，“如果他心里没有喜欢的人的话就什么都不会发生，我对小白了解的很，相信我，他心里肯定没有......”

“呕呕呕”

一阵剧烈的呕吐声从洗手间传来。  
“明灯真不愧是明灯啊”，何炅认命地摇摇头，起身走向了白敬亭所在的方向。

彩蛋2  
“所以你到底为什么要捡我吐出来的向日葵，你不觉得脏吗？”白敬亭无奈地揉着自己女朋友的小脑袋，不知道那里都装了些什么。

吴映洁转头看向手中的向日葵，目光中突然出现一丝饥饿，“我就是想看看你吐出来的向日葵到底有没有籽......”

饱：  
祝我心中的向日葵美好女孩生日快乐～🌻


End file.
